Cyborg 0010
by ReadAlert
Summary: An idea that stroke me about Harry becoming one of the 00-cyborgs. Discontinue.


**(A.N: I was just preparing my breakfast when "BANG!" an idea of a story exploaded in my head about Harry after driving away the two dementors that attacked him and Dudley being kidnapped by the Black Ghost and turned into a cyborg but the 00-cyborgs managed to save him.**

**Prologe**

* * *

Marcus sat in his black limousine together with three other men from the Black Ghost organization as they held their eyes after a specific kid that would be perfect for their cyborg-project.

Recently their contact stationed at Privet Drive in Surrey had heard about a young trouble-maker named Harry James Potter that went to a school for criminal boys and after finding out where the brat lives he managed to take some picture of the kid so they knew what to keep their eyes peld on.

The contact had told them that Potter had just left the house he was living in and it was the best opportunity to pick him up.

They have been driving around for hours by now and Marcus was beginning to get bored when suddenly it started to get really cold and recently it has been so hot that they didn't wore their black trenchcoats and fedora-hats only their sunglasses.

Just then he saw two kids running in an alley; one that could be describe like a human-pig with a blonde wig and the other a small scrawny kid in too large clothes and black wild hair.

Marcus just shrugged it of and he took one look at the photos on the Potter-boy but then his eyes widened behind the sunglasses and he did a double-take were he'd seen the two boys, the small scrawny kid was the one they were looking for.

"Back up to the alley!" he said to the driver who obeyed.

They stepped out of the limousine with their coats and fedoras on and ran into the alley despite the chill and all the sudden they were experienced their worst memories but they continued and around the corner they saw the two brats and looked puzzled at what was going on.

The two kids looked like they were fighting something invisible and the Potter-boy held up a stick and shouted on latin and to their surprise a vague mist of light was sprouting out from the stick.

* * *

Harry struggled to get out of the dementor's grip as the faceless head bended over to him with it's hole to mouth ready to suck out Harry's soul.

Harry concentrated hard on the happiest memory he could gain; his first time in the wizarding-world, his friends, his parents and his two uncles and finally Harry pointed his wand at the dark creature, shouted "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" and a silver-stag broke out of the wand and drove away the dementor.

Then Harry turned around to Dudley and the second dementor was only an inch from kissing the blonde boy.

Harry immediately swang with his wand making the stag rushing towards the creature and sent it away.

As the stag was dissolved into a mist of light Harry ran towards Dudley and bended down to examine him.

Just then he heard footsteps and when he turned around he saw four men in black trenchcoats, fedora-hats and sunglasses and they didn't looked well-meaning.

"Are you Harry James Potter?" one of the men said.

"Yeah, can I help you with something?" Harry asked unsure.

"I'm sure you do," another said with a vicious smile.

The man who seemed to be the leader turned to his companions and nodded towards Harry and before Harry knew it the other men grabbed him and he tried to get free.

The man who didn't hold him took out some kind of device from his coat and pressed it on Harry's neck and Harry could feel an electric shock before everything went black.

* * *

**A.N: I only wanted to write this down and see if this was a good idea.**

**I have no insperation to continue though so I'll let you other writers write your own continue on the story.**

**But if you want me to continue what kind of cyborg-abilies do you think would fit Harry combained with his magic?**

**Also vote on what kind of relationship Harry will have with 003/Françoise, either as siblings or as lovers.**


End file.
